


Io sono l'alfa e l'omega, il principio e la fine

by WhiteHairedBoy



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Ambiguity, Be Careful What You Wish For, Experimental Style, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not A Fix-It, Not a Crossover, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes, this can be read as taking place in either fandom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHairedBoy/pseuds/WhiteHairedBoy
Summary: Alla fine del mondo le stelle sono ancora lì.Il mare è diventato rosso, non sai se per via di tutto il sangue versato o perché nessuna delle leggi che governavano il mondo ha più un senso, ma le stelle, fredde e lontane, non sono toccate dalla vicenda di un piccolo pianeta. Continueranno a brillare, pensi improvvisamente, anche se non ci sarà mai più nessuno per vederle. L’umanità ha avuto fine, e tu sei ancora qui perché è stata colpa tua.





	Io sono l'alfa e l'omega, il principio e la fine

**Author's Note:**

> Il parallelismo tra il finale di The end of Evangelion e di Devilman mi sembrava interessante quindi ho pensato di scrivere un racconto che sia possibile interpretare come appartenente sia all'uno che all'altro

Alla fine del mondo le stelle sono ancora lì.   
Il mare è diventato rosso, non sai se per via di tutto il sangue versato o perché nessuna delle leggi che governavano il mondo ha più un senso, ma le stelle, fredde e lontane, non sono toccate dalla vicenda di un piccolo pianeta. Continueranno a brillare, pensi improvvisamente, anche se non ci sarà mai più nessuno per vederle. L’umanità ha avuto fine, e tu sei ancora qui perché è stata colpa tua.   
Perdonali, padre: non sanno quello che fanno.   
Eppure tu sapevi che sarebbe finita così. Sapevi che alla fine di tutto non ci sarebbe più stato nessun altro, ma non immaginavi che saresti stato così solo. Sapevi che le conseguenze sarebbero state queste. Quello che non sapevi è che non hai mai desiderato tutto questo. Ma l’hai chiesto, e il tuo desiderio è stato esaudito.  
Non sei del tutto solo. C’è un corpo vicino a te, illuminato di rosso dai riflessi del mare che vi circonda, ma tu ti rifiuti di guardarlo. Vorrebbe dire scoprire se non respira più.  
Cosa farai, ora? Hai finito tutte le lacrime: si sono aggiunte a questo infinito oceano cremisi. Poi è venuta la rabbia, e tu hai urlato contro le sorde stelle nel cielo buio, maledicendo il giorno in cui sei stato messo al mondo, fino a quando non hai perso la voce.  
Ora non provi più niente. Sei in ginocchio davanti a un mare di sangue, ed osservi la rovina che hai portato su questo piccolo pianeta.

Non ti muovi per ore, giorni, settimane, o forse solo qualche minuto, perché il tempo non significa niente quando non c’è più nessuno a sentirlo passare. Hai intenzione di lasciarti morire? Forse vorresti, ma non sono rimaste altre mani oltre alle tue, ed esse non sono più in grado di toglierti la vita. La fame e la sete non significano più niente, non patirai freddo o sonno; potresti rimanere qui fino a quando quelle stelle insensibili che popolano il cielo non si spegneranno.

Poi, improvvisamente, qualcosa riesce a farti alzare di nuovo la faccia al cielo, anche se avevi giurato che non lo avresti mai più fatto: stelle cadenti.  
Brillano più di quanto non abbiano mai fatto, ora che non c’è altro capace ad illuminare la notte. Lo trovi uno spettacolo meraviglioso: nel nero acceso l’unica cosa che puoi vedere sono queste strisce di luce, che con sé portano il rosso del mare che si accende al loro passaggio. Per un momento sei felice di esistere.  
Però non puoi dimenticare per più di un momento dove ti trovi, perché questo mondo puzza di morte, trasuda disgusto per sé stesso. Anche i sassi intorno a te sanno che tutto questo è sbagliato, che l’esistenza stessa di questo mondo è un’ossimoro che non desidera altro se non essere cancellato.  
Non posso essere io a farlo, però. Deve essere una tua scelta. È sempre una tua scelta: è stato il tuo libero arbitrio a portarti fino a qui.  
Tu non sai niente di tutto questo. Per ora non è altro che un’intuizione nella profondità del tuo inconscio, che tu stesso ancora non hai realizzato, ma ormai manca poco.  
Nel frattempo guardi le stelle cadenti, e al passaggio di ognuna il tuo profilo si illumina fievolmente. Lì, sotto il cielo notturno, con il volto delineato dalle luci e gli occhi che risplendono, sei una figura tanto angelica. Ironico: gli angeli li hai sterminati tu.  
Guardi le stelle cadenti, e ti torna in mente un’estate, tanti anni fa, passata proprio così. Ricordi una voce - quella voce - che non sentirai mai più.  
“Guarda, una stella cadente!” ti dice la voce, come quando eri un bambino ed osservavi, proprio qui, il cielo notturno ad occhi spalancati.   
“Quando vedi una stella cadente devi esprimere un desiderio, sai? Se esprimi un desiderio, e ci credi davvero tanto, il desiderio si avvererà.”  
Avevi aperto la bocca, allora, pronto a parlare, e la voce aveva esclamato: “No! Non dirmelo! Se vuoi che il desiderio si avveri, non devi dirlo a nessuno.” Poi la voce aveva sorriso. Ricordi che sorrideva spesso, la voce. Non sai più quanto tempo sia passato, ma sai che non sorriderà più.  
Anche ora apri la bocca, ma non hai più voce per sussurrare il tuo desiderio, e non ci sono più orecchie che possano sentirlo. La richiudi lo stesso, tuttavia, perché in fin dei conti se vuoi davvero che un desiderio si avveri non devi dirlo a nessuno, neppure ad un cielo distante e disinteressato.  
Io però so già qual è il tuo desiderio. L’ho sempre saputo, e lo saprò sempre, perché questo desiderio non cambierà mai. Le stelle non ti ascolteranno: è a me, in fondo, che lo stai chiedendo. Loro non possono esaudire il tuo desiderio, ma io sì. L’ho sempre fatto, e continuerò a farlo. Per sempre.

“Non doveva andare così.” pensi.  
“Un’altra possibilità... Se solo potessi tornare indietro tutto questo non succederebbe.” preghi.  
È questo il tuo desiderio infinito. E io, come ogni volta, lo esaudirò.   
Tutto ricomincerà da capo, e tu non ricorderai. Piccole cose cambieranno, i dettagli saranno diversi, ma le cose andranno esattamente come la prima volta, come la centesima, come la millesima, e tu non ricorderai. Commetterai ogni volta gli stessi errori, ed ogni volta mi chiederai un’altra possibilità.  
E io, come ogni volta, ti dirò di sì.


End file.
